


男友出轨怎么办，在线等挺急的

by OceanCat



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M, 伪4P, 双O
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanCat/pseuds/OceanCat





	男友出轨怎么办，在线等挺急的

田野和金赫奎吵架了。  
说实话，他也没想到这次赛前的闲聊会转变成如此激烈的争吵。田野无措地看着微信上置顶的头像和持续了二十二分钟的语音通话，结束于身在韩国的Alpha一阵可怕的沉默后果决地挂掉，辅助恶狠狠地盯着那头像看了一会儿，气不打一出来，樱色肉嘟嘟的嘴唇微微撅起，将手机塞进沙发靠垫后面。  
他和金赫奎确定关系的两年里想来还真是很少见过金赫奎发火，总是好脾气地冲他笑成一只甜甜软软的羊驼，更显得这一次的争吵莫名其妙起来。田野越想越有点委屈，刚好队友还笑嘻嘻打开休息室的门，一副狐狸样子越看越惹人心烦。  
“哎哟，吵架啦～”李汭燦十分不怕死。  
田野抄起抱枕就往中单头上扔，后者怪叫一声退了出去，不知道是不是去后台找特地来上海看比赛的异地恋对象。  
说起爱萝莉这个极端非典型的Omega，即使作为他的挚友之一，田野还是无法遏制住自己想去八卦一下他情感生活的心理。前任替补打野和现任中单发展得要比他和金赫奎要晚很多，可自从第一天晚上打野起床的时候整个人闻起来都像李汭燦之后，随后的很长一段时间里田野迟钝地意识到那仅仅是临时临时标记。  
田野不知道李汭燦为什么不愿意标记赵志铭，而赵志铭看起来也对此漠不关心。众所周知，Omega在被人标记后非发情期的信息素只为标记他的alpha散发，联盟里屈指可数的Omega也大多有了自己的伴侣，一个没有标记的Omega辗转于三个战队之间，并且大家看起来都对他喜爱有加，一些无聊的媒体便开始对此大做文章，某些标题充满了讽刺和暗示意味的报道一直持续到这位编号0009的选手在这个春末正式宣布退役。

 

比赛结束时他出于对金赫奎的不满将外设收拾地噼里啪啦响，年轻还未分化的ADC往这里瞥了一眼之后默不作声，他不善于应对自己的辅助于他男朋友之间的关系，最好的选择就是抓紧时间先走一步，烂摊子留给长辈们收拾。  
阿布选择的宾馆外表低调，狭长的走廊里铺了柔软的厚地毯，从解说嘉宾席上下来的爱萝莉跟着队员上车的时候没人感觉到有什么不对，包括爱萝莉本人，就这样将错就错多开了一间房住了下来。田野低着头收着下颌在队伍末端缓缓地走，手搁在兜里，贴着指尖的手机一直没有震动过。他和李汭燦分到一间房，反正这个畜生最后也会去找另外一个，他一个人一间房还落得清静。

 

事实上李汭燦的确放下包就去了赵志铭房间，两个人甜甜蜜蜜地缠在一起，就着拥抱的姿势就开始斗嘴，光明正大鸽掉直播的青年显然十分兴奋，搂着李汭燦脖子叽叽喳喳说个没完，像是把方才台上因为过于紧张而有些没说出来的话一直憋到了现在。Alpha从后面搂着他的腰，一边点头应着他的话一边心猿意马地咬对方薄薄的耳垂。  
总得有点不懂风情的突发事件来打扰小别胜新婚的情侣。李汭燦爪子刚把男朋友衣服从肩膀上扒下来一点他的手机就开始催命似的响，第一遍没管紧接着锲而不舍地打了第二遍，在第四遍响起来的时候赵志铭不耐烦地一手提着自己领口一边把委委屈屈看起来完全不像个Alpha的Alpha推出走廊。  
青年回放的时候脸色有点阴晴不定，拿了手机钱包就急吼吼地往外走，说了句我马上回来。赵志铭已经无聊到插上自己带来的笔记本开始打游戏，头也不回对他比了个OK的手势，舒适惬意的样子恨的李汭燦一阵牙痒痒，走过去狠命揉了一下他的脑袋，直到对方嗷嗷直叫手忙脚乱地点进队伍才气咻咻地走人。  
李汭燦不在，赵志铭玩了两把联盟，又试图开局绝地求生，但以宾馆网络太差而以失败告终。他百无聊赖地在床上翻滚了几圈，用小号刷了下微博，然后决定爬起来去洗个澡。十五分钟之后他擦着半干的发尾走出来，挑了件李汭燦的T恤穿上，有些大的衣摆勉强罩住腿根，青年提了提衣领，准备去行李箱里拿条运动裤。  
这时他听见门外一阵细若蚊鸣的轻响，他一开始没有理会，直到变成了奇奇怪怪的响声之后他才不放心地走到门边。  
“李汭燦？你没带房卡？”赵志铭从猫眼没看见人，不确定有没有队伍的私生粉跟着偷溜进来，他贴着门框轻声发问。门外没有回应，那人仿佛气急，甚至小幅度地撞了撞门，爱萝莉吓得打了个激灵，还是迟疑着开了门。  
“田野？”门外的青年靠在门边，眉毛皱着，穿着还未来得及换下的队服，看起来不怎么舒服。室外光线昏暗，赵志铭理所当然错过了他白皙的脸颊上浮动着不自然的嫣红，青年奇怪地看了他一眼，侧身让他进屋：“你怎么回事啊，话也不说一声？没事吧？”  
在他关门的一瞬间，空间封闭起来，赵志铭嗅到一种扑面而来的甜度不正常的信息素，和他自己正常散发的信息素交缠在一起。

 

“我靠啊！”爱萝莉和一只受惊的兔子一样蹦离他三米远，捏着鼻子试图推着他进浴室：“你怎么发情了啊老哥！”  
他本意是想让田野冲个澡先延缓一下发情，自己下楼去药店里给他买些抑制剂，毕竟他是个没有标记的Omega，缺少Alpha信息素保护之后十分容易被外界引起发情。但他推了几下男孩发现推不动，反倒是田野抓着他的手臂软乎乎地靠过来，脸颊红扑扑地散发着热气，整个人闻起来像是刚好加热到恰当温度的甜牛奶，委屈地看着赵志铭挡在身前的胳膊，似乎在不解对方为什么在抗拒自己的接触。赵志铭刚整理完自己的行李箱，用来绑衣服的黑色头绳被他带在手腕上，对于男性来说过于纤细的手腕撑不起绳子，任由它滑到小臂的位置卡住，在宾馆暗黄的烛光下浮现出一种可口的蜜色。男孩盯着薄皮肤下面青色的血管，突然一口咬了上去。  
“呜！”这一口不疼，但吓了赵志铭一跳，于是愣愣懵懵地看着他，举在面前的手臂也忘了放下来。田野见他没有动作，伸出舌尖甜甜地笑了一下，粉嫩的舌尖得寸进尺地在齿痕上打圈，爱萝莉刚洗完澡，皮肤上还残留着李汭燦那瓶番石榴沐浴露的味道，尝起来像香精混着水果，吞进唇齿里还有一丁点爱萝莉自己身上的青橙信息素。  
“哎田野……”赵志铭差一点被他勾得失了魂，咬了咬牙才回过神来，气急败坏地掐了掐田野的脸蛋，指尖掐上去就像陷入了一团糯米糕，留下几个淡淡的红印子，再让他下手反倒舍不得掐了。他拉了拉田野的手，对方手心潮湿，热的可怕，小他两岁的Omega还拉着他的手臂，他只能看着田野因为发情而显得懵懂的眼神，用着自己最大的耐心，拼命克制住自己内心的躁动：“你这样，你去给羊驼打个电话，来个Phone Sex，美滋滋。”  
田野虽然脑子有点糊涂，但还是敏锐捕捉到了对方大大咧咧说出来的词，一时间臊的不知道往哪里看。  
“我和他……吵架了……嗯……”他说话有点喘，带着点气音，眼神忍不住往青年领口里露出来的一段锁骨来回瞟，眼角腾起雾一样朦胧的红，和粉白脸颊上的媚色相称着，他感觉腿缝和股间湿漉漉的，不由得难耐地绞尽了双腿，手也无力地握着赵志铭相对来说凉一些的手指，好像那是什么救命稻草。  
你和你男朋友吵架了，可我和我男朋友没有啊兄弟。赵志铭有些无奈地看着面前这个青涩的Omega好友，他比田野要早分化很久，扫一眼就知道对方现在想干什么了。要是李汭燦知道在他不在的这段时间自己和田野鬼混上了，那个小肚鸡肠而且占有欲神强的幼稚家伙还不得回来打断自己的腿。  
可是话说回来，金赫奎现在还在韩国，他自己也不忍心看田野难受成这样，何况经过田野信息素的一刺激，再加上着房间里逐渐升腾起一种湿热的气氛，赵志铭感觉自己的发情期也强行被提前了。他也不是没看过两个Omega在一起的例子，包括自己偷偷摸摸看过的小黄片里也不缺乏这一类，但要现在真枪实弹地实践起来他还是有点怂，然而急不可耐的田野根本不想给他任何犹豫的机会，白皙的湿答答的Omega就这样贴了上来，肉感的粉红嘴唇焦急地压上他的。  
爱萝莉被有点莽撞的辅助绊地踉跄几步，后背磕磕碰碰贴上了墙，他伸出一只骨节分明的手拧按暗旁边的吊灯，他俩被笼罩在一种安全舒适又色情的环境里。田野的吻只是贴而已，看来是平时金赫奎把他养的实在太好，连接吻都用不着亲自动手。赵志铭在这一点上暗自腹诽了一下自家懒狐狸，然后用手指勾走了对方的黑框眼镜，田野这才迷离地睁着眼睛，微张的嘴唇吐着甜美的气息，两个人目不转睛地盯着对方看了一会儿，然后一点点靠近，嘴唇若即若离地互相接触，等到呼吸和信息素都纠缠在一起的时候，两个人才彻底吻上。  
田野眼睛发热，不由自主地去抚摸对方后背凸出来的肩胛骨，摸在手心里硬硬的，没有特别浓厚的安全感，但容易激起人的施虐和掌控欲。在他意识到自己发情的时候脑海第一个就是爱萝莉，只有爱萝莉。  
虽说他俩平时都互不当人，Diss起对方比谁都狠，但田野知道这个长他两岁的Omega内心柔软细腻，从他分化起就开始一点一点教他所有东西，因此他保持着最后一丝理智去敲了对方的门，而如他所料青年也在短暂的恼火和讶异之后将他的冲动造成的后果全盘接受。

 

他们俩倚在房间的角落，昏暗的灯光下唇舌交缠发出黏连水声，像校园里害怕被处分而躲起来偷情的恋人。赵志铭的手又细长又很好看，此时一只手正穿过男孩汗湿的细软发丝，将田野扣在自己掌心里，后者一直觉得幼稚过头的爱萝莉在他面前并没有大两岁的资本和自觉，可现在他被对方吻的头昏脑胀，浑身酥软地必须要依附着赵志铭的肩膀才能勉强站稳。他们之间有一点但无伤大雅的身高差，两条湿润粉红的舌尖试探性地探索缠绕，男孩白皙的脖颈上浮着一层汗，亮晶晶的，被赵志铭带着走的感觉让他又享受又有点不服气，两只又白又嫩的爪子不安分地滑动到爱萝莉细的过分的腰，撩开布料轻盈的下摆，腰际的皮肤上还带着一点凉凉的水珠，随着腰线滚落进入隐秘地带，赵志铭瘦归瘦，还有肉的地方还一点儿没少，田野抓着那团软肉照猫画虎地揉捏着，明显感到爱萝莉领着他深吻的动作慢了下来，呼吸也开始忍不住地错乱。  
“嗯……你老实点……”赵志铭在间隙里挣扎出一点距离，离开田野温软的，甜蜜的信息素包裹才让他适当冷静一些，可田野明显已经进入了深度发情的状态，缺少抑制剂或者自己Alpha的安抚使他越发越焦躁，下身已经被情液沾染得一片湿润粘腻，他烦躁地扯了一下自己宽松的运动裤，在他把青年压到身旁的床上的前一秒赵志铭还在想自己是应该把信息素收起来，还是释放出来保护田野。  
男孩就像一只急不可耐等待喂食的小奶猫，跨坐在爱萝莉腰上，外裤连着内里一起被扯掉扔在地上，白皙的双腿内侧隐隐在灯光下泛着水痕，粉红色秀气的性器顶端滚烫坚硬，戳在赵志铭的腿间，失去镜片的遮挡那双小鹿一样的眼含着一汪水，期待又有些害怕地看向爱萝莉。  
“帮我一下……”他的声音甜得几乎要滴出水儿来，带着一股不自知的媚气。  
“你要是敢操我你就死了田野！”爱萝莉瞪着眼睛把他从自己身上掀下来。开玩笑，他要是能被田野压了这传出去还怎么混，显然他没有意识到在这件事情败露之前自己不知道会被金赫奎或者李汭燦哪一个先杀人灭口。他按着田野的肩膀有几分凶狠地咬上去，牙齿密密研磨着男孩嘟起的下唇，还没进入发情期的爱萝莉还是比田野要多一点气势的，指尖抬着小Omega的下巴，浅红小巧的痕迹一路留到田野的胸口。男孩疼的抱紧青年毛茸茸的脑袋，眼里翻滚着泪花，又碍于宾馆隔音不敢大声，只能小声的哭噎——爱萝莉留吻痕习惯用咬的，Omega发情的身子原本就敏感，不过这也不怪他，赵志铭平时和李汭燦做的时候都是言语各种挑逗对方，等李汭燦一个没忍住把他弄疼的时候红着眼睛一口咬在Alpha身上泄愤，反正韩国友人皮糙肉厚不怕咬，他咬习惯了也一时没发现滚上床的对象换成了田野。  
“田野，保密。”  
田野的理智残存之际听到的最后一句话是曾经并肩作战过的打野在他身上抬起头来，盯着他的眼睛神情复杂地说的，随之他就被汹涌袭来的足以令他尖叫的快感淹没了。

 

房间里的信息素已经全部失控了，田野几乎怀疑走廊上有没有队友闻到他们疯狂的味道。他捂着嘴，漂亮的黑色眼睛一会儿张一会儿合，眨动之间睫毛带起湿润细密的水雾，爱萝莉刚吹干的发顶软软地蹭着他的小腹，搔痒和性器被吸吮的酥麻混合在一起，海浪似的堆叠冲上额头，男孩嘴里发出一些胡乱的喘息声，只能依靠抓紧旁边的床单才使自己不要不受控喊得太大声。  
被人口的确是很爽，田野想。  
他没法控制自己的手指顺着自己滑腻的腰际碰到赵志铭的发梢，手伸进发间，无师自通地掌握住了青年脑袋运动的幅度。爱萝莉像只猫一样被他拽着往上提了提，手肘撑在田野腿侧，后背反弓起一个流畅的弧度，男孩向下瞥去，余光里看到赵志铭尖削的下颌，因为没带眼镜看不清更多，所以不知道对方究竟是一个什么样的神情，究竟是痛苦还是享受，爱萝莉那双眼睛是不是和他一样含着摇摇欲坠的眼泪。  
Omega的天性把他隐藏在那些作为队伍队长和主心骨要承担的责任底下的脆弱毫无保留地勾出来，赤裸裸地摊开展在阳光底下，被另一个Omega悉心照顾着的感觉出乎他意料的好，但是在快感最终爬上他的神经末梢，不讲道理肆无忌惮地卷走他全部的理智。赵志铭整个过程都没有发出任何声音，小心翼翼地不让牙齿碰到脆弱敏感的柱体，安静得不像他，田野迫切地希望他说点什么，又希望他什么都别说，他用手背遮住眼睛，视野黑暗下来的一瞬间他的其他感官变得异常敏感，赵志铭依旧闻起来像一只刚剥皮的新鲜橙子，还带着苦涩清爽的气息，此时竟和Alpha的松香林木信息素有几分惊人的相似。  
他小声嘟囔了一句：“Deft。”

赵志铭很适时地把他的性器吐了出来，粉嫩秀气的器官颤颤巍巍地直立着，顶端的小孔收缩着吐着前液，男孩单薄恰恰发育完好的身体一个劲儿地抖，精液和眼泪一起不听话地乱糟糟地流出来。爱萝莉没有躲，任由田野的精液从他眼睫毛滴下来，流过鼻梁和唇角，形成淫乱的痕迹，他直起身子半跪在床上，锁骨在薄领下面顶出一个平直锋利的形状。田野闭着眼缓解高潮，身躯泛着微微的粉，他无意识地理了一下队服泛起褶皱的领口，睁眼看见赵志铭，这时候反倒有几分不好意思起来，男孩喘息着支起身子，手肘撑着床铺，试图去擦干净爱萝莉脸上的浊液，却被青年拉住手腕，两个Omega抱在一起歪歪斜斜地向后倒去。  
田野的情热还没有褪去，热乎乎地贴在他身边像个小暖炉，又像是个刚出炉的小蛋糕。爱萝莉抬手用T恤下摆抹掉脸上的液体，咕咕哝哝好像问了一句舒服吗。  
“你个粗森……技术还挺好……”田野微微喘着，似乎现在才想起来方才做了什么，臊得恨不得把脸埋在被子里装死。“李汭燦那家伙还挺幸福。”  
他身边的爱萝莉冷哼了一声，青年翻过身来摸了摸田野后颈滚烫的腺体，绵绵软软的一小块肉，突起微微的弧度。刚刚田野高潮的时候他就闻到了金赫奎的信息素，意识到这是Omega在高潮时不由自主散发出来标记自己的Alpha的味道。  
“他完全标记你了？”  
话说出口他就后悔地想扇自己一巴掌，金赫奎和田野成为情侣是多长时间的事了，当时沸沸扬扬闹遍全联盟，怎么可能还没有完全标记。果然话音刚落田野就看着他不明所以地点了点头，愣了一下之后才迟钝地意识到赵志铭问这句话的根本原因，小心翼翼看了看他的脸色：“李汭燦还没有？我还以为你不在意。”  
赵志铭就着仰躺的姿势摸了摸自己的脖子，纤细的胳膊从袖口里支棱出来，那里的热度与其他肌肤无异，他重复了一遍田野的话，如梦初醒般喃喃道：“是啊，我又不在意。”  
田野侧了一点身子去观察赵志铭的表情，发现他还是一如既往一切无所谓的样子，嘴角微微翘起，但薄薄的上眼睑却向下形成一条不近人情的弧线，这家伙平日里闹腾地像只狗，安静下来五官倒也清秀标致，透着一股淡淡的冷情，每当有人说赵志铭和korol长得像时田野总会嗤笑一声说那家伙哪能和扣神比，这样看来倒真有几分神似童扬。  
田野脑袋里突然冒出想说骚话的心情，他揉了揉泛着红晕的脸颊，半开玩笑道：“搞不懂为什么李汭燦不标记你，我要是个Alpha，我第一个就把你标记了。”  
没想到这句话说完赵志铭就不吭声了，没有意料中的回骚，田野狐疑地坐起来去掰赵志铭的肩膀，侧躺着的青年很容易就被他掰回来，可男孩却愣住了，本要说出口的话也憋回喉咙里去。  
爱萝莉眼睛血红，睫毛被逼回去的眼泪打湿成一片，下唇被他紧紧咬在牙齿下面。青年胳膊勾住田野细白的脖颈，很轻松地把他拉到自己身上，田野的膝盖撞在他大腿上，惊愕地发现那里也和自己一片濡湿。  
“好啊。来啊。”赵志铭咬牙切齿地说。

 

田野的指尖捅进去的时候爱萝莉在他身下抖得他都觉得有些可怜，湿软的肉洞很轻易地容纳了两根手指，爱萝莉握住他的性器，两根属于Omega粉嫩秀直的性器蹭在一起，冒水的顶端湿润光滑，碰在一起的时候两人都不约而同地软了腰，田野浅浅地低喘一声，像只被抽干力气的幼鹿，瘫软地趴伏在赵志铭的身上。青年的T恤被男孩故意推到锁骨处，田野认出来那是李汭燦的衣服，为此他还打趣了对方一番，而赵志铭以翻了两个白眼来回应。田野原本就聪明，学什么都快，滞留在爱萝莉体内的手指缓慢地旋转抽插着，爱萝莉一开始还能仰躺着和他拌嘴，渐渐连张嘴的力气都没有了，只时不时喘上一声。Omega的洞口天生就软的不象样子，又被分泌的体液染得湿漉漉的，田野被他喘的自己也有点兴奋，动作逐渐变的又粗暴又毫无章法，爱萝莉被他弄的无意识抓住他的手臂，腿抬起来些贴在田野的腰侧，小声地连声哼着，他的生殖腔很浅，男孩的手指稍微深入一点就顶的他难受。田野咬着樱色的嘴唇，濡濡湿湿地，他腰腿发软，手指也跟着偏了一点，指尖触到软绵绵的很有弹性的一点——爱萝莉冷不丁张嘴呻吟出声，瞳孔因为刺激而颤抖放大，含着田野手指的肉穴吐出一大波水，平坦的小腹微微发着抖。  
“操……”被迫进入发情期的Omega显然要比刚刚的田野更加不好受，爱萝莉没什么意识地骂了句粗口，情迷意乱地盯着田野的眼睛，微张着嘴喘气，能看到里面一点嫣红的舌尖。男孩将手指抽出来，塞进爱萝莉湿热的口腔里搅动，而后者顺从地含住他的指尖仔细舔舐，传来的酥麻让男孩后穴也忍不住流出蜜汁，滴滴答答地落到青年的小腹和胯上。在如此香艳的氛围里田野突然明白了李汭燦为什么看到爱萝莉就想欺负他的心境，这么一个平时能不当人把你气的半死的粗森，少见的脆弱无助下来，实在没办法抑制住不去安排一下。  
“我想Deft了。”田野沙哑着嗓子。  
两个浑身散发着色情气息并且得不到满足的Omega湿漉漉地叠在一块儿，躺在床中央，床单不知道被谁的体液率先湿透。他们身后的门发出一声细弱的声音，然后毫无征兆地打开了，随后出现的是一声响亮的硬物砸落地板的声音，紧接着是两张Alpha盛怒的脸。

 

金赫奎在从虹桥机场回旅馆的路上听着李汭燦无止境叨叨二十分钟之后终于不耐烦，他扯下口罩横在下巴上，浅褐色的头毛在飞机上蹭的有点乱糟糟的。  
“你有完没完？”他软软地咕哝。  
“没完。”李汭燦一边按电梯一边在裤兜里摸门卡，到嘴边的萝莉就这么飞了，他现在想起来还有点小委屈：“你不是来找田野很多次了吗？为什么要我去接你啊。”  
“我又不知道你们在哪里住。”身边羊驼理直气壮的样子看的狐狸忍不住想挠他一爪子，磨了磨牙才忍住没有给明天的网络头条提供“LOL某著名战队中单对昔日队友大打出手”的报道，两个Alpha在走廊里缓缓地走着，走到自己房间时李汭燦掏出门卡，金赫奎刚要拦，对方已经以迅雷不及掩耳之势推开了门，还没做好怎么面对刚吵完架不到六个小时的男友的金总只好硬着头皮往里看了一眼。  
出乎意料房间里是空的，没有人。李汭燦知道田野和金赫奎吵架的事情，按理来说小辅助应该不会这么快有心情去找别人玩闹，青年皱着眉琢磨了一会儿，突然抬头问道：“我还没问你，你回来干什么？”  
金赫奎一下子被他问得莫名其妙，他下意识捏了一下衣角。“iko的发情期快到了啊，本来应该是后天回来，但我觉得他心情肯定不好，想早点回来陪他，就改了今天的航班。”  
李汭燦内心里骤然升起一种不祥的预感。像是要印证他的想法似的，离他不远的赵志铭的房间那里飘来一阵几乎闻不到的，两种交织在一起的信息素。一种是他再熟悉不过的，另外一种是田野的。两个Alpha在门前对视一眼，心有灵犀地一起猜测到了一种可能性。  
金赫奎朝那间房走得步步生风：“如果出什么事了肯定是爱萝莉搞起来的。”  
被戳了痛处的李汭燦刚想张嘴反驳，可转眼一想田野确实要比自家这个要乖巧听话的多，他不甘示弱地紧跟上，心想着一会儿怎么收拾赵志铭这个浪到没边的。  
李汭燦按下把手的时候屋里这两个还滚在一起没来得及分开，爱萝莉跨在田野腿上面对着门口，看见表情凝固的李汭燦也丝毫不慌，反倒越过田野的肩头冲旁边的金赫奎缓慢地眨了眨眼，打了个不走心的招呼：“好久不见啊戴夫特。”  
他话还没说完就被抬起头来的田野堵住了。年少一点的Omega清清浅浅地亲吻着爱萝莉的下唇，两瓣原本色泽浅淡的薄唇已经被男孩蹂躏得有几分红肿，爱萝莉垂下眼眸无视两个瞠目结舌的Alpha，舌头交缠间发出一声呜咽，腰也难耐地向前挺动，直立的性器在田野的队服上蹭出一片水痕。  
金赫奎有些不稳地走过去，爱萝莉睁开眼睛瞟了他一眼，主动和田野分开，擦了擦嘴角冲金赫奎笑了一下，然后歪歪斜斜地从男孩身上下来。金赫奎强忍着怒火掐住田野细瘦白皙的肩膀，将他转了一个方向，可就在他看见男孩的脸的时候那些怒火就消弭于无形，连痕迹都没剩下半分。  
男孩的眼睛是很深沉纯正的黑色，但是因为总是亮晶晶的，看上去便没有那么肃杀，此时因为周围眼眶的艳红而显示出一种少见的脆弱。小辅助肉嘟嘟的嘴唇微微撅着，似乎下一秒不顺了他的心就要哭出来，他发狠地瞪着男朋友，但威力却因为眼底的泪水而大打折扣，他有意气金赫奎，却没想到后者一眼看到他这副样子心尖儿就揪着疼，哪里还有和他置气别扭的心情，环住田野的肩膀，细密的吻落下来，直接给田野亲的没了声音。  
他余光瞥到爱萝莉被李汭燦拖到身下，虽然一看情况他就猜到八九不离十是田野发情期提前所以来找的萝莉，但他决定这个时候不去插手别人的家事，让李汭燦趁机教育一下他家不当人的那位好像也不坏。金赫奎揣着点小心思。

这边李汭燦面无表情地把赵志铭拖到床角，结果手臂之间的小粗森还不知死活地挣扎了一下，这让他的怒火更上一层楼。本来之前在房间里他就有点忍不住，一路去接金赫奎的路上性器也有点微微发硬的迹象，害得出租车上翘了一路的二郎腿，导致他刚刚还有点腿麻，现在倒好，刚才一进屋淫靡的气味和香艳的场景看的他直接上头。  
李汭燦还穿着打比赛时候的运动裤，很轻易地退下裤腰之后暴涨的性器直接跳了出来，Alpha惊人的尺寸和可怖的颜色青筋看得赵志铭不禁吞咽了一下，条件反射性地想往后躲，就在他也意识到自己做的有点过火，并想稍微讨好一下李汭燦的时候，后者却箍住他的腰，龟头杵上臀瓣之间不断滴着水的蜜洞，连半分种的前戏都没有，直接捅进Omega紧窄的甬道。   
“呃……啊——啊——我操……”爱萝莉猝不及防的哀叫直接给田野激起一层鸡皮疙瘩，他条件反射想回头去看，却被金赫奎轻轻按住了脑袋，半强迫地和他亲吻，紧接着男孩察觉他被拦腰抱起，雪白的双腿被架在男人腰的两侧，他这个角度刚好能看见被压在床角的爱萝莉——两个聪明的Alpha在没有经历过讨论的情况下达成了共识，一致决定要惩罚一下这两个不听话的小东西。  
看不见金赫奎的表情给他带来一种未知的恐惧感，想和金赫奎闹别扭的心情一下子抛到了脑后，想来也是，为了一点小事去浪费和男友一月见一次的机会实在是不值当。Omega难耐地在男人大腿上挪了挪位置，滑腻的股间抵在冰冷的金属扣上，激的男孩一阵阵发抖，又兴奋得耳朵尖发红——方才和赵志铭一番折腾，两个人都湿的不行，却没有Alpha帮他们解决，意外等回自己男朋友的田野又难堪又有点期待。  
他主动直起身子，膝盖跪在柔软的床铺上，细白的手指拉开Alpha牛仔裤的拉链，和李汭燦同样硬挺的阴茎弹了出来。田野到底还是脸皮薄，这会儿眼神一直乱飘羞赧着一张脸，反倒金赫奎像照顾小奶猫那样挠了挠下巴，亲了亲他滚烫柔软的脸颊，然后手臂揽住他的大腿，指尖抵在那个泛红的，被大波情液濡湿的洞口，在褶皱周围轻轻按压，等到田野彻底放松后穴之后，才挺身进入Omega温暖紧致的身体。  
“嗯啊……”熟悉的侵略和锲入感让田野发着抖绞紧自己汁水横流的后穴，那里被扩张得太好以至于他几乎察觉不到痛楚。身体被温暖填满的感觉逼近极乐天堂，男孩忍不住趴在他肩头小声哼叫起来，喘息间带着细弱的哭腔，似乎这样可以稍微减弱阴茎抽插带来的快感，像一只喵喵叫的小猫，软软地很动听。金赫奎环着他的腰，温柔但用力地顶弄着，这个姿势能使龟头更深地埋入甬道顶到生殖腔，弄的男孩一声哭噎，细白的双腿乱踢着要金赫奎放开他，随后便被Alpha一阵猛烈的顶弄欺负得失去力气，趴在金赫奎臂弯里，随着男人抬起的腰肢无力地摆动着自己雪白的臀瓣。

 

爱萝莉这边情况要糟糕得多。他被李汭燦那毫不讲道理的一下直接操穿了，痛的脸色发白半天没缓过来，像个欲求不满的小骚货一样用黑发蹭着床铺，他觉得这一下十有八九流血了，下意识地想去摸一下，可在李汭燦眼里就是发着汗的修长手指试图去够那插着粗壮凶器的充血红艳的肉洞。  
你真是——   
李汭燦咬着牙把即将要脱口而出的话咽回肚子里。他平时和爱萝莉两个人在床上床下骚话不断，可他没想到对方真的有一天能和他们俩曾经的室友兼好友滚上床——而田野还是个Omega！  
他抓住赵志铭的手按在对方小腹上，Alpha的龟头几乎在平坦的小腹上顶起突出的一块儿，毫无章法地抽插着孱弱的腔道，像是要把那里柔软火热的内里磨破似的，所有动作都昭示了这个Alpha正处于盛怒之中。中单的突然失控落进田野眼里弄得他有点愧疚，刚想开口为爱萝莉辩解一下却被身下人低头含住了粉嫩的乳尖，舌尖刮过异常敏感的部位，爽的他脚趾蜷缩，脖子也微微向后仰去。  
“呜……对不——啊……不要……”赵志铭一直憋着没淌下来的眼泪全数被他蹭在手背上，李汭燦的每一下都顶到他的生殖腔口，撞的他几乎要翻白眼。李汭燦把他操的眼神涣散，也不知道自己在胡言乱语什么，他很少见过这样的李汭燦，马山小李的脾气说不上有自己那么好但也绝对不坏，特别是在他面前，像是把一辈子的耐心和温情全部用在爱萝莉身上了。  
“现在Alpha都不能满足你了？”李汭燦弯下腰来托住爱萝莉的腋下，看似是温温柔柔地把爱人揽进自己怀里，实则突然腾空的姿势使紫红的阴茎不得不成为赵志铭唯一的支撑点，Omega惨兮兮地叫了一声，爱液从交合处扑簌簌地滴出来，小腿无力地卡在青年腰间，随着被操干的节奏晃着。“你想要田野标记你…嗯？”  
听到自己名字的田野迷迷瞪瞪睁开眼睛，爱萝莉几乎失去焦距的眼睛映入眼帘，看得男孩一阵口干舌燥，勾着金赫奎脖子撒娇似的咬了咬男人的下唇，Alpha掐着他屁股往下按了按，阴茎抽插间沾着色情淫靡的水液。田野舒服地吐着舌尖，金赫奎理所当然地缠着他接吻，勾得那条调皮的小舌一个劲儿地往回缩。  
爱萝莉鼻腔里全是熟悉的信息素，海浪一般清甜，带着淡淡鼠尾草的香气，他没什么力气去抱李汭燦，腰被青年抬着，手肘勉强支在床铺里，委屈得要命。可在听到李汭燦说出标记两个字的时候他突然像被人打了一拳似的晃了一下，赌气似的把下唇咬的死紧，此后不管李汭燦怎么折腾他他都不吭声，只有在真的被操狠了的时候才断断续续地呜咽两声。  
李汭燦为此心烦不已。他其实看着男朋友被惩罚得泪眼朦胧的时候心就软了，也没那么生气了，只要爱萝莉只要乖乖地抽抽鼻子，求个饶李汭燦绝对立马缴械投降，我可是这么这么好哄的，他想。  
可惜爱萝莉现在偏偏没吃这一套，没有台阶下的李汭燦烦躁得不行，就只好把烦闷暂时先发泄到对方身上。滚过太多次床单李汭燦闭着眼睛都能摸到对方敏感点在哪，腰摆得又快又凶，臀瓣和小腹接触间水液四溅，几乎每一下都撞到爱萝莉甬道深处柔软得可怕的那一块地方。这太过了，赵志铭高估了自己对于这种快感的忍耐力，李汭燦才顶了几下他就抽抽嗒嗒地向后挣扎，完全没了刚才誓死抵抗的模样，青年掐着他的腰观察着他的表情，直到爱萝莉下巴抬高腰腹绷紧，眉毛紧皱的瞬间李汭燦知道他这是要逼近高潮了。  
平时这个时候他都会故意慢下来磨一会儿，逼得爱萝莉非得哭唧唧地说点什么他爱听的才肯让他射，紧接着完事之后被一顿暴打，可这次他决定不这样做。青年握住Omega身前硬的不行的性器上下撸动，冷落许久的阴茎突然被人抓住的时候爱萝莉一声尖叫——李汭燦操他的速度几乎是之前的两倍，爱液被搅成泡沫随着阴茎抽插的动作被吸回血红烂熟的穴口，每一下性器抽出来一点再重重送回体内，胯部拍打在柔软饱满的臀上，打的臀瓣掀起肉浪震颤不止——他只觉得脑子一片空白，四肢不受控制连连抽搐。  
“别……别在这……”  
被金赫奎一直以不紧不慢速度操着的田野还没来得及把视线从如此刺激人神经的一幕上挪开就已经流着眼泪射出来了，自家Alpha低低头给了他一个奖励性质的亲吻。  
李汭燦呼出一口气，擦了擦自己胸前星星点点的精液，看了看睁着眼双目失神的Omega，纤细的双腿在青年身侧时不时轻微地痉挛，含着阴茎的后穴像女孩子那样喷出一股清澈的淫液。把赵志铭硬生生操射的次数也不算少，但他觉得这次的爱萝莉看起来格外色情。他轻轻吞咽了一下，下意识地俯下身子，想要像往常一样在他的后颈补一个暂时标记，手指刚找好地方却意料之外地被赵志铭一巴掌挥在了脸上。  
李汭燦愣住了。其实这一巴掌被爱萝莉扇的一点儿气势都没有，他连胳膊都发着抖没有力气抬起来，指尖拍了一下李汭燦下巴擦过去，软绵绵地落回被子里。李汭燦的白嫩嫩的下巴尖被指甲刮出几道浅淡的红，他摸了摸，一点也不疼，心里却堵得慌。

金赫奎很识时务地把田野抱起来，就着骑乘的姿势男孩只觉得那根滚烫的性器又往里捅了捅，难受得他手脚发软，像只树袋熊一样攀住自己的Alpha。  
“厕所借用一下。”

 

主卧里剩下他们俩，赵志铭闭着眼拉过一截被子拦腰把自己盖住，轻轻喘着气缓解高潮的余韵，Omega的后穴还在违背主人意愿地汩汩淌着水儿，将身下的床单溅的一片泥泞，空气里青橙的甜味几乎爆表。  
“生气了？”李汭燦小心翼翼把没有得到释放的性器从恋人身体里拔出来，狰狞的阴茎带着稀稀拉拉的体液，从那个被操得烂熟的小洞口里退出来，戳了戳赵志铭的锁骨。“被绿的可是我……”中文还挺溜。  
“起来，我发情期过了！”赵志铭挣扎着爬起来想要甩开他的手，然而被这么一顿很折腾之后想动一动简直就是天方夜谭，他闭着眼动了两下手指便放弃了，李汭燦便乖乖地抱着他的腰拉到自己腿上，帮他用床单抹了抹下身的体液，如果忽略掉他腿间还直直挺立着的可怕性器的话，这确实是一个贴心的举动。  
“你哪过了！哪次不是你发情缠着我三五天的！”李汭燦委委屈屈地控诉，尖下巴抵在爱萝莉瘦削的肩膀上，罢了还不忘加一句：“……你以前抱起来也这么软吗？”  
我操你可闭嘴吧。赵志铭瞥了一眼房间里的厕所，好在Deft进门的时候把门关上了，不然这话被田野听了去肯定要嘲笑他很久。想到这儿他才反应过来方才的狼狈样子大概全被田野和金赫奎看了去，又想起刚才李汭燦不管自己说什么也不顾自己的面子感受，心里又气又难过，坐在青年腿上又不吭声了。  
李汭燦一看他自闭就没办法，他又不习惯像别人那样抱着好声好气地哄，作为优秀战队中单的青年很理性地分析了一波之前他们的对话，似乎捕捉到了什么，摸了摸靠在他怀里闭目养神的人的腰：“是我说……要田野标记你，你生气了吗。”  
赵志铭没说话也没睁眼，但李汭燦分明看到他在眼皮底下翻了一个愤怒的白眼。  
哦，那就是了。刚刚好像也是在自己要去咬他腺体的时候被扇巴掌的。  
李汭燦继续努力想关于“标记”这个关键字的一系列事，从田野偶尔若无其事的旁敲侧击到那些躺在爱萝莉微博里那些具有骚扰性质的私信和不实报道，再到每一次暂时标记之后赵志铭欲言又止的神情，不光语言能力贼高智商也不低的李多多想通了什么。  
“你不会是……因为我没有标记你……”青年的样子看起来有些奇怪，像是在不可置信地自言自语。  
场面一时瘆人的寂静，偶尔传来隔音不好的厕所隔间田野的喘息呻吟。怀里的人轻轻叹了一口气，李汭燦知道他猜测的是对的。  
他咬住了下嘴唇——他一直不愿标记赵志铭的原因很简单，甚至幼稚的有些可笑。他和打野滚上床的那一晚上队伍赢下一场Bo3，赵志铭被灌了个七荤八素，扶他回宿舍的时候这个人嘴就一直没闲下来，稀奇古怪的骚话撩的李汭燦不知所措。他本来就喜欢这个粗森喜欢了不短一段时间，加上信息素催合下两性之间的相吸，等他清醒过来的时候他已经红着脸颊把爱萝莉按在床上亲了。  
他在最后关头用残存的理智选择了临时标记，顺便下好了在正儿八经告白之后再痛痛快快彻底标记一次的决心。可没想到傲娇如他不开口，赵志铭这个一向看起来心直口快大大咧咧的家伙也没开，两个人就这么稀里糊涂地又弄了几次临时标记，然后对方就拎着行李箱利索地离开了灵石路，离开了上海，也离开了李汭燦。  
哦，原来他根本就没想过彻底标记这回事。赵志铭离队的那天晚上李汭燦抱着膝盖躲在被窝里，迷迷瞪瞪地自己琢磨明白了。

 

李汭燦滚烫湿滑的性器抵在他后背，爱萝莉如芒在背似的扭了扭身子，他还是低估了自己身体对于李汭燦的接纳能力，根本半点血没流，反倒身体还特别兴奋地一个劲儿分泌体液来帮助润滑。赵志铭一遍在心里怒骂自己不争气，手脚并用地准备从Alpha身上爬下来，却被李汭燦一把握住纤细的脚腕拽了一下，欸了一声打了个滑。  
李汭燦很熟练地把他压在身下，突如其来的压迫感让赵志铭呛咳了一声慌得口不择言：“我操操操老哥不麻烦你我自己动！”  
“……”  
本来还想温情一下，赵志铭一声吼吼的自己差点没把持住。李汭燦在心里把赵志铭千刀万剐了一万遍之后从他身上滚下来换成背后抱的姿势，温热的嘴唇刚好抵在他很熟悉的腺体的位置。对方汗湿的发间渗出来一股水果幽甜的气息，赵志铭看不见他的脸有点紧张，刚想拉扯开来一点距离就被李汭燦抓住了一只手，又白又嫩的五指带着潮湿的热气，慢慢地交扣进他的指间。  
“对不起，没有照顾到你的心情。”  
“晚了。”爱萝莉面无表情地哦了一声，扬了扬那只被强行抓住的手：“撒开。”  
“是真的。”李汭燦固执的紧紧抱住他。赵志铭扬手打他的那一瞬间他从没有感受过如此强烈的恐惧，那种害怕爱萝莉真的一走了之扬长而去的心情占据他的四肢百骸，只有像现在这样狠狠箍住他才换来一点这个人还在自己身边的实感。赵志铭对于他而言有着他无法企及的潇洒，李汭燦已经在EDG失去过他一次了，他没有办法再承担第二次了。  
是真的。

过了一会儿，赵志铭的声音才从那一侧传回来。  
“疯了吧你老哥。”他的声音埋在被子里，有一点瓷声瓷气的笑意。  
“就算你一辈子不标记我，我又不会跑。”他夸张地叹了口气：“可能这就是粗森吧。”

 

门外一直没动静，反倒是卫生间狭小的空间里一直充斥着高高低低的湿喘呻吟。田野趴在洗手台边沿，粉嫩的乳尖卡在理石台冰凉的边缘，刺激的男孩双腿一阵阵颤抖，就算是模糊不清的视野里也能映出来镜子里自己布满泪痕放荡得有些艳丽的脸颊。金赫奎摸了摸小男友汗湿的侧脸，有意放慢自己挺动的速度，惹得身体泛粉的小Omega不由自主自己扭着白嫩的屁股，主动在Alpha的阴茎上操着自己。  
“嗯……啊哈……你能不能……”顶着一张清纯不谙世事的脸的男孩的主动勾引看起来也那么青涩笨拙，金赫奎故意放慢的速度让他后穴密密匝匝地吸住男人的性器，贪婪得像是怎么也喂不饱一样。  
“快一点……”田野咬牙切齿地说出三个字，但是因为这张人畜无害的脸在学着爱萝莉咬牙的时候也没有对方那种胁迫感，反倒像只张牙舞爪的小猫咪。金赫奎连握着男孩腰的手都放开了，对着镜子很无辜地摊了摊手，歪了歪头表示自己真的听不懂。  
田野刚要抬腿去踹他突然想起来自己的Alpha的中文好像的确没有李汭燦那个假韩国人那么流利，抿着樱桃果冻似的唇沉默不语。金赫奎还以为逗他逗过了，刚要捏捏他下巴哄人的时候，男孩从汗湿的臂弯之间抬起一张粉红的脸庞，用韩语软软地说了一句。  
“想要。”  
金先生憋了半天那根弦啪的一下断的干净利索。

 

李汭燦的阴茎重新埋入湿润的甬道时两个人几乎同时发出舒服的喟叹，但爱萝莉那一声多了一点不满。他现在侧躺着背对着李汭燦，后背的肩胛骨隔着层衣服顶在青年的胸膛上，但十指紧扣的那只手被李汭燦拉到身后去，一点劲都使不上；李汭燦的膝盖从他两腿之间顶进来，于是青年的左腿就被迫挂在对方的腿上，形成一个门户大开的姿势，赵志铭慌慌张张地低声骂他畜生，李汭燦装听不懂中文，另一只空闲的手伸过去捂住他的嘴。  
“呜——”  
粗壮又坚硬的硕大阴茎通过那湿软紧致的小口捅入Omega的生殖腔、子宫，直到膈膜，被压在掌心底下溢出细细碎碎的呻吟比浪叫还要更令人欲火大起。李汭燦特别喜欢做着做着就用掌心去拢住赵志铭的下巴，他脸很小，这样一捂于是就剩不下什么，留一双黑褐色的眼睛带着点泪花，装作楚楚可怜的样子望着他。有时候是企图让对方快些结束，有时候就是真的只是单纯为了恶心一下李汭燦。  
李汭燦当然没被他恶心到，反倒想多看几次。  
青年重重摇晃着腰板，这个姿势使阴茎进入的又深又让人无法挣扎，爱萝莉被插了几下之后甚至发不出声音来，难受的眼泪一个劲儿往下掉，啪嗒啪嗒砸在李汭燦手背上。  
“以后还乱搞吗？”  
爱萝莉赶紧认怂一般地疯狂摇头。Omega身体还处于刚高潮的状态，过于敏感的身体在李汭燦性器埋进来的时候就引起一阵痉挛，脑袋里也昏沉不已，只有那些快感愈发愈明显了，青年被插得呜呜直叫，水光淋漓的性器在身前可怜兮兮地晃着，粉粉嫩嫩的煞是惹眼。  
李汭燦妥协地把手松开一点，Omega带着些许浪荡的呻吟声一下子从指缝里泄露出来。赵志铭有着柔软的南方口音，平时说话时尾音还会带点不自觉的上扬，有时平翘舌迷迷糊糊分不清楚，这副他不犯贱时还不错的嗓子叫起床来娇娇嗲嗲的，带着气音，配合着李汭燦挺动的动作吐出一点勾人的喘息。  
Alpha觉得有点好笑。他看不见赵志铭的表情，但通过声音来说对方应该是忌惮于还在厕所里的那对情侣而刻意压抑了许多，毕竟他家这个骚的不行的真玩嗨了能叫床叫的李汭燦面红耳赤，能让赵志铭害羞的机会一直不多，他这次决定好好把握。李汭燦的阴茎在湿红肉糜里不断抽送，带着薄茧的手指灵活地伸到前面捏着乳尖亵玩，性交产生的水声让爱萝莉耳垂红了个透，艳丽的颜色一直延伸到薄薄的耳廓，看得李汭燦有一种想要咬上一口的冲动。   
于是也这么做了——舌尖顺着耳朵外廓舔舐的时候爱萝莉发出一声奇怪的抽噎，像是想哭又硬生生憋回嗓子里似的，整个耳朵被人玩弄的感觉让他一直忍不住往身后的怀抱里缩，同时却被进入得更深。李汭燦像只小狗一样很专注地咬着他的耳垂，Omega整个人被操得从里到外透出那股甜橙的烂熟甜香，Alpha又低下头咬了咬黏着汗湿黑发的脖颈，仿佛刺破这层薄薄的皮肤之后就会像熟透饱满的果子，捏一捏就会有满手溢出来的新鲜汁液。  
“唔……别弄了李汭燦……”赵志铭咬着舌尖找回来一点说话的理智，可怜巴巴地哀求道。这个姿势插的过于深了，好几次捅的他喉间一阵干呕，想吐又吐不出来，眼泪无辜地漫了满脸：“我真的……什么都射不出来了……啊……”  
“为什么？”李汭燦咬着他耳朵问：“老公还一次都没射呢。”  
虽然他是明知故问，也知道赵志铭之前已经被弄射过两次，这句应该的确是真话，硬被弄射的次数他没尝过但知道不好受，不过之前的帐还没有一笔勾销，赵志铭（短暂地）绿了他这件事该罚还是得罚。  
“你他妈、谁老公……啊啊——”李汭燦突然急躁起来的动作使赵志铭带着喘息的谩骂徒然变调，呼吸急促像是哭得上气不接下气，方才迷失的快意仿佛在一瞬间又涌回到他的大脑和各条神经，绞紧粗大肉棒的湿软甬道断断续续地痉挛，又分泌出成股的爱液从交合处止不住地渗出。  
“喊老公。”李汭燦皱着眉说道。他自己其实被对方夹的也快忍不下去了。  
“……老公、呃咳……老公——”爱萝莉挣脱不开，妥协的哭喊之后是一声比一声放浪的老公，也顾不得另外一对听不听得见了。李汭燦顶在他的生殖腔口，稍微深一深就轻易破开那个幼窄紧致的洞口，阴茎的前端随着alpha的情感失控迅速涨成一个硕大的结，牢牢地卡在生殖腔里面。爱萝莉似乎察觉到了什么，哭得湿漉漉的一张小脸侧过来懵懵地瞪着他，青年朝他笑了一下，咬了咬他的下巴，将温凉的精液一大半灌入Omega的生殖腔，剩下一些在抽出来的时候滴到大张狼狈的腿间，浊白的淫秽一片。  
也许是完全标记带来的刺激，赵志铭纤细的身体像是触电般抖了几下，被操的无法合拢的洞口流出些Alpha的精液，挺立的柱身顶端却什么都没有射出来，只是流出点透明的前列腺液。

 

“哈啊、哈啊……”  
李汭燦按住他抽搐不止的腿根，通常都比较干燥的嘴唇现在看起来红肿又湿润，手指按按赵志铭微微鼓起的小腹，男朋友爽得找不着北的神情突然让他有点害羞。韩国青年悄悄扯过来一条被子，把男朋友和自己全都卷了进去，被子里海浪和甜橙混在一起，还带着点精液腥膻气味。  
正巧卫生间的门打开，金赫奎抱着盖着条浴巾基本昏睡过去的田野衣冠楚楚地走了出来，两个Alpha条件反射性都把自己Omega包的严严实实的举动让爱萝莉从白色蚕蛹里露出一个汗湿的脑袋，虚弱地翻了个白眼。田野靠在金赫奎怀里，不知道梦见了什么，和吃糖果一样甜甜地抿了抿嘴。  
李汭燦听到赵志铭迷迷糊糊又像是自言自语的一句：“……可别怀孕了。”


End file.
